Abused
by piNecOneFacE18
Summary: Percy Jackson is being abused by his stepfather Gabe all he wants is freedom and a sense of belonging. So when Annabeth Chase finds out his secret..would things start to change for the better or for the worst?
1. Chapter 1- IntroductionSummary

Percy Jackson- Abused and Used SUMMARY next would be chapter one

* * *

**So this is my first fanfic! I've Been reading a lot of Chaos stories and percy gets abused by Gabe, Annabeth goes to good, and Percy joins the hunt... My fav topics lol either way I decided I would write my own. ****_Oh and some authors and stories I recommend would be listed on the bottom of my little story so ok here's the summary._**

**_Disclaimer I don't own PJO _**

Summary:

Percy was 4 years old when his mother Sally Jackson married an abusive freak named Gabe. His mother was reported missing at age 9 and he have been trying to find out where she was held captive or whatever. His biggest upset is not that his mother was gone or that Gabe was abusing him physically, it was because his biological father have mm ever seen him or try to contact him. His biggest fear is getting killed...scratch that his biggest fear is have people from school find out that he is being abused and stuff. He was able to keep his secret for more than 9 years, but soon someone would find out as people started to notice scars, lame excuses, his loner behavior, and the way he flinches when someone comes near. Annabeth Chase analysis home and became more curious year after year. She have the prefect life. Two brothers parents and a home with food and joy. Little did she know that the happy seeming sea-green eyed kelp had so much pain and suffering within the mask that he hides from all day.

**I haven't plotted up the full story but I'm thinking so yea. The story would be on the next chapter.**

**Authors and stories I recommend.**

Lmb111514 - Athlon Chaos Commander of the Universe,

_Athlon: Deleted Scenes, Zaden Blaze_

_RebelGirl13- Ghost Girl_

_Retrobution - Keeping Up a Facade_

_davis32- Soldier_

_PiperElizabethMcLean- Bigger Than This_

_**So these are the authors that I recommend and Im gonna start this story immediately like now or tommorrow so thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2- School and Scars

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO **

Percy Pov:

I woke up tiredly and all I want is to go back to sleep. The only time that I would actually get some peace and quiet is when I'm unconscious. Let me explain, you see I like with my abusing stepfather who've tortured me since the day he met me, we'll the day after he met me. It's his fault that my mother had gone missing and I know it. I still regret not finding sooner. I could've saved her. You may be thinking what about your real dad, you know the guy that's suppose to alway be there for you. Yea right cue word SUPPOSE. I've never met him, but I would kick his damn ass for being a dead beat dad for my entire life. My cousins showed me a picture of him, they aren't exactly sure if he is my dad but according to them, we apparently look similar. Well I don't care now. All the family I have is gone. My only family are Thalia and Nico whose parents also abandoned them. Well.. sort of. Now they lived in their dad's home. As far as we know...our fathers were brothers. We have exactly zero contact with any of them so we consider them dead. Actually we hope they are long dead and would never bother us. I still think they have it better than me. Even though Thalia's mom is and alcoholic and Nico's sister and mom died in a fire... At least neither of them have an unrelated "parent" beating the crap out of them every single day.

I started my lousy morning with a daily routine and snuck out the fire-escape like I always do. I can't afford to be late, not after i god detention and my step father got mad a beat me even more that day...on second thought I can, because I've always been picked on in school. Sigh... What a life. I shuffled my feet slowly so I don't have to face Ethan and his dumb clan of airheads and jocks with the ego the size of the Trojan Army. Then I heard someone calling my name constantly so I turned around suddenly alert expecting to face either Ethan or my stepfather Gabe. I sighed in relief when I saw it was only Thalia and Nico.

"Hey, what's up?" Nico said happily grinning like a fool. "Why weren't you at the library last night? We need to do that research project. I hate when Ms. Akins points me out and say, Nico another project unfinished huh...detention"

Thalia whacked Nico on the side of the head while saying," Did you forget that Percy had some..buisness'cough cough' beating to attend to!"

Nico smiled half heartedly said sheepishly," Sorry bro, it's just that I might be held back next year if I get a 1.8 GPA or lower, and I don't want to be held back!"

I grinned, "Its ok, do you have the medicine?" I said turning to Thalia.

"Yup. Got it here. I stole it from the hospital after my mother's little overdose surgery."

"Thanks."

We talked about our weekend while heading toward first period. Nico and Thalia race to the the back for the room leaving me stranded with no where else to sit but next to Annabeth Chase. She was this super smart pretty popular blonde girl that got on my nerves all the time because she is ago annoying. I sent identical death glares to Thalia and Nico as the first period bell rang. The I unwillingly sat down next to Annabeth Chase. I started to dose of I'm class wich is not a surprise since I have ADHD. I paid attention to what the people behinds me were saying until I realized that the teacher was calling my name.

"Mr. Jackson are you dreaming about princesses and unicorns?" Mr. Akins said loudly as the whole class snickered.

"Not at all 'your highness'' I said mockingly while scowling. I heard someone yell burn! And I turned around and glared at one of my friends Trying not to friend I identified as Luke Castellan, quiet kid, nice mother with weird alter egos, dated Thalia. Now that didn't end up well. When the bell rang I got up and sprinted to the door accidentally elbowing Annabeth in the face.

"Well owwww! Jackson get over here and I demand an apology!" She practically screamed.

i rolled my eyes and kept walking forward so i could avoid a vonversation with that girl. As I was getting lost in the crowd of students I started bumping into people receiving a lot of annoyed looks of ' hello im here you dork'. I quickly got to my second period class while succesfulling ignoring Annabeth's protests and demands.

**Sorry short chapter and not much info on Percy's abusing life well I got lazy and ill update soon anyways hear are some more authors I recommend. I'm super tired and it's past midnight so yea.**

**Asilda- Death God Alliance **

**An aWesome Sea Maiden- Back To School**

Anaklusmos14- Altered Destinies

TheseusLives- Perseus and the Monster Force

So I'm done for today. It'll try to update and please review cuz this is my first fanfic and I wanna know if I suck or not. Or off I'm at least decent i know tha characters may NBC OOC so sorry and review and let me know! :) here's a preview for next chapter since I don't wanna stop there.

Annabeth Pov:

I turned around frustrated After the second period bell rang. I was determined to find Percy Jackson and confront him for what he did. Ugh i sound like a love sick girl who found put that her boyfriend was cheating on her...shudder. Eiter way Percy Jackson is making me so mad. He was so rood and didn't even apologize! However I did notice some blood on his arm when he elbowed me in the face. I noticed a scar that seamed like it was made about 2 1/2 years ago. I ran to his cousins and his only friend Luke. I stubbornly followed them to the East Wing listening to their conversation. uphold behind some people and eavesdropped. Hey don't blame me. I'm curious it runs in the family!

Luke was saying, " Hey maybe we can go to the movies.."

"I can't um special family event... You know Luke." Percy said darkly his sea green eyes shown in fear.

Luke nodded in understanding making me more curious. This is when I decided to make myself known.

"Hello Percy, I believe you owe me and apology?" I instantly blurted out.

Thalia snarled," I could say the same to you. You can't just listen to other people's conversations."

Percy shook his head, " Thalia that's enough. I'm sorry Annabeth." He offered surprising me instantaneously."

**Ok done for today bye! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3- Mysteries and Life Stories

Sorry but please read my dumb author's note!

* * *

**I would only say this once and for all one last time ... Disclaimer...i dont own PJO series Rick Riordan Does. I had a good night sleep so I decided to continue. When I get to a certain point I would start updating only once a week because I'm lazy sometimes but ii really want to finish this story, Also I think there are to less Kane Chronicles crossover with PJO that have been actually finished so that's what I'll probably do next or soon. Please review cuz I need to know if I'm decent and feel free to make Any comments so I know where to improve. And give me ADVICE too. Wait I have a question... Do u gurus read fanfiction on a mobile device or laptop? I do it on my iPhone. I'm just wondering cuz the story always seem better on a mobile device since the screen is smaller and it looks longer lol.**

* * *

Annabeth Pov:

I turned around frustrated After the second period bell rang. I was determined to find Percy Jackson and confront him for what he did. Ugh i sound like a love sick girl who found put that her boyfriend was cheating on her...shudder. Eiter way Percy Jackson is making me so mad. He was so rood and didn't even apologize! However I did notice some blood on his arm when he elbowed me in the face. I noticed a scar that seamed like it was made about 2 1/2 years ago. I ran to his cousins and his only friend Luke. I stubbornly followed them to the East Wing listening to their conversation. uphold behind some people and eavesdropped. Hey don't blame me. I'm curious it runs in the family!

Luke was saying, " Hey maybe we can go to the movies.."

"I can't um special family event... You know Luke." Percy said darkly, his sea green eyes shown in fear.

Luke nodded in understanding making me more curious. This is when I decided to make myself known.

"Hello Percy, I believe you owe me and apology, ehem I think my nose is bruised!?" I instantly blurted out.

Thalia snarled," I could say the same to you. You can't just listen to other people's conversations."

Percy shook his head, " Thalia that's enough. I'm sorry Annabeth." He offered surprising me instantaneously. I was expecting more of a dramatic turn away but he seemed sincere but distant. He was apologizing to me but at the same time,his face shone in worry and fear that somehow seemed not toward me, but someone else. I know I should not but into people's business but I want to find out. I decided that I would follow home home after school. I mean I why couldn't he go to the movies. Seriously the new movie (insert a movie you have been waiting for all year) had just come out like yesterday. Curious of what he had planned made me determined to find out what was going on.

Giving him a nod with a slight smile I started saying," Ok...umm see you in 5th and 6th period." Once I was out of sight I heard Thalia saying,"Gods of Olympus will that girl ever shut up." Ignoring her rude comment I walked to 3rd period gym before the bell rang.

* * *

Percy Pov:

Once Annabeth was out of sight Thalia exclaimed." Gods of Olympus, will that girl ever shut up."

I laughed and offered," It's ok Thals, I know she's annoying but I guess I was the one who elbowed her in the face anyways."

Thalia smiled slowly. I trusted her completely along with Nico and Luke. You see we were all best friends first grade. Always sticking together, always there for each other never apart. Ok I should try to describe them and their life stories as swell as their personalities starting with Thalia. Her full name is Thalia Grace but don't call her that, a teacher did and he ended up with a bloody nose and some memory loss. She is this super nice,(if you are her friend or if she tolerates you) person with a hard to describe personality. She pretty moody at times and she loves green day and other punk rock bands. She dresses all punk and black. Once I made fun of her saying that if she and Nico weren't cousins they would be soul mates or lovers. She replied with a " Jackson is you ever say that again i would kill you slowly." Yeah that today was horrible because she punched and kicked me with the help of Nico. My scars were starting to open up and luckily Luke was there to defend me. Now that I think back...it wasn't as bad as Ga..I mean hI'm beating me.

Now Nico Di Angelo..Nico Nico Nico. He's this scrawny kid that dresses all emo. All I know is that he used to be cheerful and happy all the time before his sister and mother died in that horrible house fire. I felt like it was my fault because how the fire started...Gabe. Let me explain that day I threatened to call the police on Gabe and he decided that if I don't obey him he would hurt the ones closest to me. I was tied up and tortured extra. I tried to commit suicide. But Gabe warned me that is I die..all my friends die with me. Either way Nico told me it wasn't my fault and that we were still best buds. I was only ten.

Luke...Luke Castellan, um oh yeah he's kinda the calm one in our group. Natural leader great athletic but he hates sports because most jocks are arrogant idiots who don't give a shit. He never wanted to be that way. He was always taking care of his mother May Castellan who had a mental illness and alter egos. That's when you switch personalities for no apparent reason. He is very supportive but holds a great resentment against his dad who left him with his crazy mother. I could relate to that only thing is my dad left me with my stupid stepfather who I think killed my mother when I was in science camp.

So to basically sum it all up... All of us has no one but each other. Only lucky people like Annabeth Chase have everything...popularity, good grades, caring parents, siblings that aren't dead, and etc. That's why I hold a big grudge against people like that. They don't know what they have till they loose it. Just like Thals, Death Breath, Luke, and I. With that happy thought to keep for the rest of the school day I walked to class when the third period bell rang.

* * *

**So I feel like there are to many stories that Luke is he bad person so I decided to make him good.**

Fav authors and stories

HAWTgeek- You've Got Mail, All Is Fair In Love And War

WiseGirl210-Everyone Deserves a Happily Ever After

Sorry that usersname is taken-Guardian Of The Hunt:Book One A New Life

so yeah I'll try to update like soon.

**I'd also like to give a shout out to these people out there.  
**

**Robloxian121**

**babyyta**

**allen r**

** the quill12**

**thanks guys I've started like yesterday.**

**here is my story preview...**

* * *

Percy Pov:

Right after school I walked straight home through the creepy streets full of gangs. When I reached to my house I unlocked the front door and braced myself for the yelling screaming hitting and demanding for beer to start. I sighed silently wishing I was anyone but myself. I had bruises, scars, and lacked a whole lot of self confidence. At school I was still nobody, I was teased and sometimes punched but at least I could keep a straight face and act normally. I'm a shell of my former self and I still have no ideal how I could get back to what I was before. Confident, loving, and most importantly happy. I heard foot steps and I braced myself form Gabe to come to me. Then I saw a note on the table. I read it and sighed in relief_._

_Hey Punk,_

_I'm of to an important free trip from an online vacation getaway win. Get it? Get away from you loser. When I come back in a week I expect you I clean the entire house buy a month worth of beer and I left a list._

I set the note down and sighed, then there was sudden knocking on my door. I got scared and annoyed at the same time. I hesitated and opened the door. Standing in the door way was no other person than the one an only...

* * *

Thanks I'll update this was a chapter preview;)


	4. Chapter 4- Some Guy Breaks In

Sorry i have been gone for so long. i went on a vacation with my family. it sucked I mean seriously all I got was lectures every day pft. Here's that chapter anyways sorry for not updating.

* * *

Percy Pov:

Right after school I walked straight home through the creepy streets full of gangs. When I reached to my house I unlocked the front door and braced myself for the yelling screaming hitting and demanding for beer to start. I sighed silently wishing I was anyone but myself. I mean come on, all I had were bruises, scars, and a whole lot of lacking in self confidence. At school I was still nobody, I was teased and sometimes punched but at least I could keep a straight face and act normally. I'm a shell of my former self and I still have no ideal how I could get back to what I was before. Confident, loving, and most importantly happy. I heard foot steps and I braced myself form Gabe to come to me. Then I saw a note on the table. I read it and sighed in relief.

Hey Punk,

I'm of to an important free trip from an online vacation getaway win. Get it? Get away from you loser. When I come back in a week I expect you I clean the entire house buy a month worth of beer and I left a list.

I set the note down and sighed, then there was sudden knocking on my door. I got scared and annoyed at the same time. I hesitated and opened the door. Standing in the door way was no other person than the one an only... Annabeth Chase. For some strange apparent reason I was more scared than I was when Gabe chocked me after "I ate a peanut incorrectly". Ridicules right? Well acually what is more ridiculous right now is that I'm scared of a pretty girl that is shorter me. Well on me defense she was pretty darn smart and could figure out anything, so if she figures out my case... Who knows what Gabe would do to me!

Annabeth frowned," I came by to ask why your arm have scars."

"Well...would you mind your own buisness."

"Yeah also your house is disgusting. Are you sure it's up to code? You sould get a home inspection like now. Maybe you could call HGTV for a free home inspection or whatever. Have you ever thought of cleaning this place up of tidying it up? Ewww is that seriously BLOOD on the wall. Did a murder occur here? Looks like one. Wait is that your BLOOD on the wall. Are you ok?" Annabeth said finally out of breath. She was hammering me with thousands of questions that left me with nothing to reply back or at least making a decent excuse, well besides the obvious thought that occurred to me, uh oh, and she sounds like Nico Di Angelo.

"I uh...Halloween party" I replied weakly.

"I uh..Halloween party. Pft Percy your such a big seaweed brain." Annabeth smirked triumphantly."I'm not that dumb."

I searched though my imaginary folder of excuses in my head trying to find one good enough to fool I found my perfect distraction, grinning like an Idiot I said,"Oh yeah, Wise Girl...I thought ALL blondes were dumb." I smirked happily thinking of my plan...that I came up with five seconds ago hoping it would distract the intelligent blond chick.

"Excuse me for your information barnacle boy...you get Ds and Fs" Annabeth retorted.

"Like I need school with the life I live." I contoured bluntly realizing I just gave her some unwanted information that really didn't need to be mentioned.

"Mmhmm...and what is that Mr. Perseus Jackson." Annabeth replied smoothly.

"Wait slow down for a sec ok? How the Hades fo you know my full name? Even the teacher doesn't know it! Besides I never use it." I hissed angrily glaring at the blonde girl.

"Please Jackson...no one names their kid Percy. First of all, it sounds like a nickname. Second of all, I was the one helping the teacher pass out the state standards test in fith grade, it had your full name on it." Annabeth snorted.

"I..."

"So why are there blood stains? Where the hell are your parents, they are suppose to be home." Annabeth exclaimed.

I slapped my hand over her noisy mouth warning her silently knowing that the gangs in the neighborhood would come soon. "Please Annabeth would you please go? For me?" I begged.

Annabeth held her ground and put her hands firmly on her waist looking like she was about to lecture me. Then I heard a sound outside my house. I looked out the window and I swore I saw something moving.

"Explanation first... I'm waiting Jackson!"

I kept looking between her and the window nervously then suddenly the door was punched down and standing there was one of the gang members. I looked at Annabeth who she's eyes were in complete shock and terror. Oh shit.

"That's why," I whispered quietly waiting for the guy to kill me as he held a gun to my temple. Then I glared at her and I mouthed the words, "Happy Chase?"

Annabeth Pov:

I'm officially freaking out. All I did was follow Percy home out of curiosity and now I would be killed. Curse my stupid determination... I always have to have what I don't get don't I? I prayed to every single god out there that me and Percy would live. I thought about my brothers, Bobby and Matthew who are really annoying but awesome compared to other siblings. I thought about my best friend Katie Gardner, damn she would be disappointed if I died...scratch that she would be heartbroken and shattered into a million of pieces if I die.

For once in my life I regret not listening to Percy Jackson, the rude and insolent seaweed brain.

I closed my eyes trembling. I could here the man yelling at Percy. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and took a peek. I started panicking and tried to think of strategies to get us out of this horrible mess. Suddenly I remembered I still had my iPhone. I dialed 911 while I looked back at then man and Percy. I quietly backed up and hid behind a sofa praying to any god of goddesses out there that the stranger wouldn't notice me. I turned to volume on my phone to low as possible. Sighing in relief I waited as the phone rang.

"Hello how may I help you?" A nice lady said into the phone on the other line.

"I need police to come right now. A gun is involved and would be used. If you don't get here fast children might die! And by children I mean me and my friend."

I hung up as I heard Percy scream. I got up from behind the couch and saw a boy with sea green eyes howling in pain. There was blood running down his arm and a broken glass window behind his back. I took out my knife...my only weapon given by my birth mother. She gave it to my dad and told him to give it to me when I turned 13 years old. She said that it would protect me someday as if she knew what was going to happen today.

"Now sweetheart...it's your turn, let's see if you could do better than your scrawny boyfriend." He sneered.

Suddenly I became really angry.

"He's not my boyfriend! And don't call me sweetheart." I spat.

Then I ran with all my might hurling myself toward the creep. I stood right on top of him with my knife under his chin. However he had his stupid gun pointed right at my head. I was prepared to die when suddenly I heard police sirens. Accompanied by them were the ambulance in case.

They came storming in the old wrecked house. Percy was looking horrible. His face was pale and turning into a sickly shade of green slowly. The paramedics took him and I got off the stupid fat retarded man and ran toward him.

"Percy!" I screamed as I started to tear up. I scrambled toward the sea-green eyed boy with unruly wavy black hair. I tripped and fell. Tears streamed down my face soaking my shirt. Blood trickled out of my cut from wrestling the psycho man.

Suddenly a deep voice started talking startling me a bit. I turned around my heart racing then relaxing a bit after seeing the man. He was a tall African American man with a stern look on his face. He was dressed in a police officer's uniform and he had a gun pointing at the man that I tackled. The other officers hand cuffed him.

"Everyone calm down and listen up." The officer stated calmly. He turned toward me. "Hey kid, go with your boyfriend. Stay with him at the hospital and we would come later and question both of you. Understand?"

"He is not my boyfriend!" I said gritting my teeth. "He is a freaking idiot that I like to bother!"

I ran into the ambulance wiping my tears as I shook Percy's arm desperately while the nurse or what ever worked on him.

"I'm sorry," I spoke quietly knowing that he couldn't hear me. " I was pretty stupid not listening to you. I guess I just wanted to know..." I said my voice trailing off." It's all my fault...please forgive me. Percy, why did you save me, I mean you kind of hate me a lot." I told him finally breaking down completely. As I told myself that everything was going to be alright. Even hen I knew I was just telling myself lies. This was only the beginning...something told me that HE was only a minor problem. The real problem would come soon and Percy was not telling me anything.

* * *

So here are my favorite stories that I read this past week. Well yea

Wolf's Law- by TheLostRelic

My Tutor- by Saph-fire

Keeping Up A Facade- by Retrobution

* * *

I'm not sure if I mentioned it before but if I did then well...those stories are seriously awesome! Either way have a great summer cuz I know that I'm not. Mines sucks so much.


	5. Chapter 5- I Hate hospitals

**Hey sorry I took so long...well actually I got lazy and stuff... Well yeah anyways you know how boring life is? All I do every day is read fanfiction' YAY' eat and sleep and wait for the house of Hades...yeah Mr. Rick Riordan is apparently done writing that book but guess what?! The Publishing dudes have to EDIT it and make copies of it ugh... Pish posh I'm fine reading it even if its engraved on my arm...so either way have a nice week or day or yeah whatever...oh and one more thing...I noticed some typo stuff in my previous chapters… not my fault it's my dumb phone's you guys know SPELL Check right? Well that's what happened so sorry.**

* * *

Percy Pov:

I woke up in a room that smelled like sickness, sanitizer. And puke. Instantly I knew where I was at, a hospital. I was pretty confused. What happened?Groaning I attempted to sit up but I was stopped by a hand. I looked up and saw a smiling nurse with hazel eyes and pink highlighted hair.

She shook her head and started to say," Mr. Jackson, you should not try to get up. Your condition right now is sort of severe and if you try to get up you might make it worse."

Ignoring what she just said, I stubbornly sat up wincing at my shoulder. The nurse smirked and gave me a "I told you so" look. She walked out of the roommuttering something about kid not obeying and parents that didn't teach them properly. I rolled my eyes and scanned across the room.

I stopped and saw Annabeth Chase. She was staring at me speechless. Suddenly she got up and hugged me. I pushed her off of me gently and crossed my arms. I was still sort of annoyed at her and she was kind of the last person on earth that I wanted to see. I took a good look at her. Her eyes looked pretty red. Most likely for crying. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she'd been here for hours. I turned my head and saw Thalia, Nico, and Luke. My face broke into a grin however all of them looked pretty shaken up.

"What's going on? Why am I here? What happened...I...I forgot sort of." I said nervously. I began to freak out. I turned to her and said," And Chase, what the hell are you doing here. Shouldn't you be shopping with your little airhead friends?"

Annabeth looked up meeting my eyes. She opened her mouth angrily and told me, "For your in formation seaweed brain my friends are not airheads. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your stupidity."

She sighed and muttered an apology and said something afterwards that I didn't hear because words were inaudible. She coughed then stated,"You sorta got shot...sorry it's all my fault..." She trailed of sighing.

I managed a weak smile and reassured her," Hey it's ok, I usually have it worse."

Annabeth nodded and returned a smile.

I cursed. Gabe probably sent that guy to beat me up. I guess it made sent because been while he was away, he still wanted me to know who's the boss.

"Hey um could you call down Thalia and Nico? They are kind of my only family. Oh wait don't forget Luke...I think you know him he's my best friend." I stated.

"Mkay..." Annabeth said as she took out her fancy little iPhone 5. "What's their number?"

"Um (408)398-1838 for Thalia and just tell her to call Nico and Luke."** (A.N These are fake numbers...I think you know.)**

I stared. I've never had an iPhone...nevertheless a phone. The only thing I've ever had was a...um...even I don't know. As she talked into the phone I stared at the ceiling. I groaned, Gabe was gonna kill me, no doubt. Well...he would torture me. No doubt about that. He may have sent the guy to beat me up or shoot me, but he didnt want me in the damn hospital...AT ALL. He only uses me for doing his dirty work. I sighed...I can't wait till I'm eighteen and old enough to leave. Just thinking about that made me smile a bit. I snapped back into reality as Thalia, Nico, and Luke came running into the room.

They completely ignored Annabeth and pushed her over. Annabeth glared at them as Thalia and Nico said in unison,"Percy what happened...HIM again? And why is _she_ here?"

Luke laughed and I cracked a smile. You see Thalia and Nico claimed to have nothing in common at all. Once I stated that both their favorite colors were black and their personalities were similar, on top of that they were related...so yea...oh and they both have seriously bad temper...wait don't forget if they weren't related already the would be dating.

About that if you were wondering about my health conditions after I said that... (Thank you very much.. because I have a bruise on my leg and one where the sun doesn't shine, curtesy of Thalia...and I had wounded pride thanks to Nico." Note to self and you guys, don't have a stack of embarrassing pictures in your room that in the reach of little kids such as siblings or Nico)

Ok back to what happened after Luke laughed. Nico scowled and Thalia glared at Luke and punched him. Luke turned to me and mouthed 'See? Bad temper!' Then he smirked.

"Nice to see you guys getting along in the same room." He declared.

"Your begging for your death Castellan. How do you want it scrambled, boiled, or raw." Thalia exclaimed sarcastically.

"Any way you choose to kill me, would be great though I do preferred scrambled because I choked on a boiled egg before." Luke answered smiling at her and winking.

Thalia opened her mouth to say something but closed it in defeat. She turned away blushing. I snickered. Thalia had a crush on Luke for years and never got the nerve to tell him. I tried hinting Luke however...it never worked. But get this...Luke has a crush on Thalia for years and he is to big of a chicken to tell her no matter how many times I say"go get your girl", or "don't keep her waiting", or even "just tell her you LOVE her for goodness sake!" cuz I would always get the same stupid reply," She would think I am weird a and never talk to me again and wouldn't ever be my friend!" Humph...life is so complicated because guess what, when I tell Thalia," Cuz just get your guy!" I would always get the same reply. My head in the trash can.

I got annoyed," Ok stop flirting and help me out of this hospital bed. How many floors up are we? Could I jump down or do we have to call your dad Thalia?"

You see, Thalia's dad owned an air transportation company or what so ever so she could get a guy with a helicopter any time.

"Hmm?"

I rolled my eyes," I said before you started looking into Luke's eyes and daydreaming...help me out of this hospital bed... Now! How many floors up are we? Could I jump down or do we have to call your dad Thalia."

"Yeah yeah yeah don't have to get all mad at me Jackson." She said annoyed as she started taking off the wires and stuff. She turned to Nico, Annabeth, and Luke and snapped," We'll don't you dare to just stand there like idiots, help me!"

Luke waked up from his trance and stuck his tongue out but gave in. "We are on the second floor so we don't need some fancy helicopter."

"Wait what do we do if he comes back?" Nico asked nervously. "I mean Percy you can't live like this forever."

"I'm not"

Nico sighed in relief.

"I would live like this till I'm eighteen."

"Your not serious right?" Annabeth questioned.

Luke turned to me."Why is she here? Shouldn't she be filling her nails at Silena's house?"

I groaned and replied reluctantly,"We'll she was sort there're when the accident happened."

"Well then...you know that nowyou have to tell her right? I mean I may not be that smart but you know that you have to tell her now because she's involved in all of this."

"Excuse me?"

I gave Luke a loot that said,"I'm going to get you for this so watch your back"."

He just smiled in return and gestured to Annabeth.

"Um yeah hello I'm still here...what do they want to tell you seaweed brain?"

_"Seaweed brain?" _ Nico snickered.

I gave Nico a look then sighed," So when I was little my dad left me for some unknown reason. My mom remarried this asshole named Gabe and he was umm...how do I put this in an easy way...oh yeah abusing us. My mom went missing a few years ago so I'm basically stuck with Gabe for now. And back to my dad...he was brothers with Nico and Thalia's dad so they are kind of my cousins. Their dads tell them that my dad went missing about the time I turned two of something. So now until I become eighteen or an official adult...I have to deal with Gabe and his daily anger issues. And those gang members you saw right? Lets just say Gabe mad me take some of their beer bottles a few days ago because he was feeling 'sick of me'. So he sent them to beat me because he couldn't do it himself cause he was out of town."

"Can't you escape? Call the police or live somewhere else? I mean come on he can't be that smart to find you unless you are that stupid to not fight back." Annabeth argued.

"He would find me! He always does. Haven't you ever thought that I tried that before little miss perfect. He may be lazy and abusive but he is also good at tracking me down and he would need give up on making my short life miserable!" I snapped. With that thought I opened the window and swung my legs and hopped on the fire escape. I tripped on something and rolled down the fire escape bumping into a tree. I groaned and cursed at the god of balance -'is there one? I don't think so' and the god of nature.

I got up cussing as I dusted off the dirt off of my pants as I checked my left arm that happens to be bleeding like Hades. (A.N. Percy was never wearing a hospital gown if you were wondering...because...well...yeah)

Thalia, Luke, Nico and Annabeth came running after me their eyes shown with worry.

"Holy Zeus...are you alright? Dude you could have broken another bone." Thalia exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah yeah...I'm alright it's just a bruise." I said gritting my teeth covering my left arm as blood started to drip out of my hands.

Annabeth lifted arm and pried off my fingers." Bruise? Really Percy? Your such a bad lier seaweed brain."

"Sure I'm the bad lier Wise Girl...because I remember clearly that you couldn't tell the teacher that you did your homework without feeling guilty immediately and confessing the truth." I retorted.

"Hey feeling guilty is totally different from being a bad lier." Annabeth defended.

"Whatever you say owl head."

"Owl head? Do I really look like an owl head? Seriously that is one of the stupid nicknames I've ever heard."

"Hey guys, I hate to inturupt a very important argument but Percy you do realize that your bleeding like hell right?" Luke said sarcastically.

I grinned," You bet pretty boy."

"Whatever."

We all walked to Luke's truck and he opened the trunk. Inside there was a box with old tee shirts and gum wrappers.

"Here." Luke said as he tossed me a black tee shirt. " Wrap this around your 'bruise' or as I like to call it, a fatal injury."

I rolled my eyes but obeyed. We got in the truck and Luke started the engine. Thalia turned in the radio and it started to play Justin Beiber.

"Ugh, Justin Beiber. Can't they play something good like Green Day? Seriously I could die listening to this." He exclaimed as she switched stations.

" You say that to everything, Thals." Nico pointed out.

"Please...I would rather listen to Taylor Swift."

** (A.N. I love Taylor Swift btw I don't care if you don't but I adore her!)**

"I got to agree with her, Justin Beiber sings like a maniac and looks like a girl." Annabeth said.

**(A.N. I'm so sorry if you are a Justin Beiber fan...please forgive me, it's jut part of the story ok?)**

"Just like you Nico."

"I never sing!"

"I meant in the shower...duh."

"Wait back up...so SEEN me singing in the shower? Gross"

"No Di Angelo, I HEARD you singing in the shower. By the way, your a fan of Neon Trees?"

"Thals."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"SERIOUSLY SHUT UP!"

"You can't make me."

"Oh yeah? Wait till you big mouth meets my fist!"

"Hey! Oh you've done it now Di Angelo you'll bee sorry so take you phone out and dial 911 while you can!"

"Ok both of you shut up!" Luke, Annabeth, and I said.

"Whatever."

We drove around a few neighborhoods further away form the hospital. Annabeth was looking out the window looking at houses and muttering something about great architecture permanent? And surprisingly Thalia and Nico weren't making some lame argument on soap or the color of Luke's car. We stopped at a colonial style home;Luke's house, and got out of the car. Annabeth nodded in approval her startling grey eys examining the house saying that it was a nice home with good craftsmanship in bio idling it and blah blah blah blah blah. When we got to the front porch of Luke's house I was tapping feet nervously because I knew what he was going to say...well make me do actually. He was gonna make me stay at his house odor the night. Don't get me wrong, Luke's a nice guy and all but I don't want to hang around his mom. Lets just say she's pretty crazy. You'll see...she's going to come home soon I think.

"Hey Luke."

"Umm yeah?"

"When is your mom gonna be home?"

"Umm not sure but soon I think?"

"Great that helps so much."

"Your welcome" He replied not detecting any of my sarcasm. "Let's go."

_Ok thanks for reading please review and I'm so sorry for not updating...ok in not that sorry but I still am. When school comes I'm probably gonna be like I had too much homework an. Stuff JK ill still try to update so yeah. Have a nice rest of the summer is it like a month till school or like three weeks! Oh well se yea._

_** Please**_

_** Review**_

_Feel free to tell me I'm horrible...I don't care this is my first fanfic...ill be delighted if you tell me I'm bad._


End file.
